Kim & Kat 2
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous Kim/Kat story and is a challenge idea by Iceranger32. Rated M for minds to think what they want.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers **

**Summary: This is a sequel to my previous Kim/Kat story and is a ****challenge idea by Iceranger32**

**Kim & Kat 2**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Kimberly and Kat had been together for the last year and they had decided to tell their friends about their relationship, they both knew their friends would be happy but they also we're a little unsure about how Tommy would react since he had genuinely had feelings for both girls.

"Uhm Kim how do you think Tommy will take the news?" asked Kat.

"To be honest I don't know and I don't care, as long as we are happy together I don't think they will have a problem" replied Kim.

"Good because I want them to know how happy you have made me"

"I love you Kat" said Kim as they hugged each other while lying on their bed.

"So when shall we tell them all?"

"If we tell them all together we can do it in a few days Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Justin would need to travel to town so we could tell them"

"Well let's do that then I would rather we get to tell everyone at the same time than one of them has to find out later from the others"

The two girls kissed and went to sleep that night knowing they were finally going to tell everyone their secret.

**Kim & Kat 2**

The next day Kim told Kat that she had to go out and get something for them to play with and she was also going to get some new rope and re make their rope ties since they were getting to easy to escape from.

"Kim honey please tie me up and set up our game while you are out?" asked Kat.

"Ok Kat open wide" said Kim as she put a gag in Kat's mouth and then found the best of the old ropes and attached them to Kat's Wrists and feet and then while Kat was lying on the bed Kim Tied her wrists to the metal headboard and then tied her feet to the final slat under the bed smirking to herself as Kat realised where the final rope was tied.

Kat tried to say something but Kim just smirked and said "I'll see you later baby" and with that she shut and locked the door trapping Kat in the room naked and her clothes were nowhere to be seen, and then Kim slammed the front door indicating she had left the house.

Kat had finally managed to remove the gag from her mouth and said to herself "How am I supposed to get out of this?"

That's when she heard what sounded like someone closing the front door, then she heard someone sneaking up the stairs.

Kat was wondering in a neighbour had seen her and thought they might be able to get lucky with her tied to the bed.

Kat moved as much as she could and could hear someone picking the lock, then the door opened and their stood a short female figure in a Yellow jumpsuit and she was completely covered so her identity could not be discovered.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Kat starting to get a little worried.

The woman just shook her head at Kat.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do anything" said Kat.

Again the women shook her head.

Kat was starting to panic then a thought came in to her head _'What if that is Kim dressed up trying to freak me out'_

The female intruder moved towards the bag of toy's and started to go through it she pulled out several Vibrator's all of different length, two Strap-on's a blind fold and what looked like a leather whip. The whip was new to Kat she had never seen it before much less used it, but the intruder seemed to know exactly what she was looking for.

The intruder then picked up one Strap-on up and attached it in the right place then picked up the second and attached it to herself as well just slightly lower than the first, then she grabbed the blind fold and walked over to Kat and put it on her and then she saw the gag that had obviously came from Kat so she picked that up and replaced it in her mouth to stop Kat from making any sort of scream for help. The intruder then went and picked up some of the Vibrators and set them going and placed them next to Kat so she could hear them and to drown out any noise the Intruder was making.

**Kim & Kat 2**

Twenty minutes later Kat was wondering what was going on nothing had happened to her the intruder had not touched her was she robbing the house while trying to torture Kat in this unusual method.

All different scenarios were playing out in Kats head about what was going on in the house while she couldn't see the only thing she was hoping now was for Kim to hurry up and come back home, but she wasn't sure she wanted Kim to face this intruder on her own.

Then the front door slammed shut, Kat wasn't sure if she was alone in a burgled house now if that was Kim coming home, the footsteps coming up the stairs and the fragrance of Kim's perfume told her Kim was back. Inside Kat was happy that now Kim as back she would soon deal with the intruder and then free Kat.

As the bedroom door opened she heard something drop and then Kim's voice. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE"

Silence and then there was a thud and the bed instantly seamed lighter, then the blindfold as removed and a Pissed Kim was looking at her, then off came the gag.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim asked a little calmer.

"I don't know she broke in and blindfolded me and re-gaged me before I could call for help"

"Well then let's find out who she is" said Kim as she untied Kat and together the two of them dragged the unconscious intruder on to the bed and tied her up.

**Kim & Kat 2**

Five minutes later the intruder came round and began to struggle as if she was trying to find a way out then her eyes landed on Kim and Kat, Kat was holding the leather whip in her hand and Kim had found a leather riding crop and both were dressed like Dominatrix's. The Intruder flinched at the sight of the whip and the Riding crop.

"Shall we unmask her first then whip her or whip her first then unmask her?" asked Kim.

"I want to see who I'm whipping" said Kat.

The two girls walked over to the invader and both grabbed the mask and together pulled it off the intruder.

"Trini?" asked Kim.

"Why?" asked Kat.

"I thought it would be fun to torture the two of you for a while plus Kim hasn't called me for any stress relief in the last year and a half and I was getting curious as to whether she had found a girlfriend" said Trini.

"So why attack me you had seen why Kim hadn't called you for relief"

"I guess I was annoyed that neither one of you had had the decency to tell us"

"Trini we are going to tell everyone in a few days we were going to arrange a get together of the first 12 and tell you all together" said Kim.

"Oh, I'm sorry for ruining it for you"

"You haven't but can you keep it a secret from Jason until we tell everyone?" asked Kat.

"Yeah ok I will" said Trini.

**Kim & Kat 2**

A few days later when the first 12 of Zordon met up everyone bar Kim, Kat and Trini were waiting to hear what the news was that was important enough for the 12 of them to get together.

"Guy's thanks for all coming on such short notice" said Kim.

"Kim what's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Oh it's nothing wrong actually it's just I have some news I want to share with you guy's. I have found a girlfriend and she really loves me" said Kim.

"Congratulations Kim but who is it?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah is it anyone we know?" asked Justin.

"Actually yes it's somebody you all know" said Kim.

"Well who is it?" asked Adam.

"It's my replacement" said Kim.

There was silence as Kat walked over to Kim and the pair kissed in front of their teammates then a loud cheer rang out and 10 different voices all could be heard saying "Congratulations"

Not long after they all agreed to meet up again in a few months so they could talk about the new team of Rangers, then they all started to leave except for Tommy who wanted to say something else.

"I wanted to add something more than my Congratulations" said Tommy.

"What is it Tommy?" asked Kim.

"Look I don't know if you two have thought about having Children but"

Tommy was cut off by both Kim and Kat.

"We know you would Tommy and thank you one day we will take you up on your offer but right now we just like to have fun with each other" said Kim.

"Trust us Tommy you would have been the first person we would have come to anyway because you care about both of us" said Kat.

Tommy gave both girls a hug and left.

"Thank god that's done with" said Kim.

"You can say that again" said Kat.

The two girls kissed and head home arm in arm.

**The end.**


End file.
